


Далекие звезды

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Aviation, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Modern AU, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, WTF Kombat 2021, post-war AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: В этой войне не будет победителей, но каждый еще может попытаться остаться человеком.
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Далекие звезды

**Author's Note:**

> У текста есть сиквел "Летний вечер" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587938).

По потолку змеилась трещинка. Прихотливо изгибаясь, она все расширялась и расширялась, собирала в себя тоненькие притоки-трещинки и чернела талой водой среди блистающих сталью берегов, похожая на весеннюю реку.

Олаф долго и задумчиво разглядывал ее. Он думал, что не раз наблюдал похожие реки из стратосферы. Это река не впадала в море. Она заканчивалась под заплаткой, приваренной к стали потолка. Олаф проследил реку до конца. а потом задумчиво опустил взгляд ниже.

В узком и длинном помещении рядами стояли койки. Большинство из них были заняты. Слышались тихие шорохи, чьи-то стоны. Над палатой подземного госпиталя висел тяжелый запах железа. 

\- Олаф, — настойчиво позвал его кто-то сбоку.

Он повернул голову и увидел что с соседней койки посмотрит Адольф. Его штурман и лучший друг с трудом приподнялся на локте, голова у него была перевязана.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? — тихо спросил Адольф.

Олаф задумался, быстро пробежался мысленным взглядом по своему телу,

\- Ничего, — ответил он. — Только ребра, кажется.

Он был как-то удивительно спокоен.

\- Ты знаешь, где мы? — Адольф тяжело опустился обратно на кровать. — Мы не успели. Накрыли из космоса. Объемный взрыв. Строй распался.

\- Да, я, кажется, вспоминаю, — Олаф нахмурился, потянулся потереть висок который вдруг прошило острой болью.

Эскадрилья «Ноордкроне» должна была окончательно решить вопрос с Хексбергом. Крупная военная база, когда-то бывшая городом-крепостью, слишком близко находилось к границам Дриксен. Она торчала у побережья Устричного моря, похожая на гнилой зуб, который давно пора было вырвать.

После того, как все наземные постройки были сметены с поверхности, развеяны в пыль, выжжены серией взрывов старомодных ядерных зарядов, пришло время выковырять базу. Расположенная глубоко под прибрежными скалами, надежно защищенная сверху от взрывов слоями бетона и стали, она еще могла огрызаться, она еще была жива. Здесь должна было поработать эскадрилья.

На сканерах горели метки наиболее уязвимых участков подземной базы. Высокоточные ракеты, выпущенные штурмовиками, должны были внедриться под прямым углом в скальную породу, не отскочить, не срикошетить. Прошить ее и взорваться в толще защитного купола, вызывая его мгновенное обрушение.

Все шло по плану. То, что смерть придет по их души, придет сверху, не мог знать никто.

Олаф помнил, как взвыл сигнал тревоги, небо усыпали точки целей. Целый рой орбитальных ядерных ракет, который с каждым мгновением стремительно приближался. Олаф на секунду даже подумал, что это дружественный огонь. Дальше думать он уже не мог.

Как не были быстры самолеты эскадрильи, тягаться в скорости с падающей смертью они не могли. Первый взрыв, к счастью, произошел на тридцать хорн выше них, волна радиации прошила самолет, выжигая электронику, а ударная волна швырнула ниже.

Потом был второй, третий, еще взрывы. Хорошо, что система катапультирования была механической. Когда чудовищные перегрузки вжали Олафа в кресло, вылетевшее из кабины уже мертвого самолета, он потерял сознание.

* * *

В палату вошли несколько врачей в защитных костюмах. Они обошли всю палату, недолго останавливаясь около каждого раненого и через переводчика спрашивая о самочувствии. Писали что-то в блокнот. Вопросов об именах или званиях никто пока не задавал.

Когда дело дошло до Олафа, маленький круглолицый врач спокойно и равнодушным осмотрел его. Ассистенту, который шел за ним с документами, он сказал:

\- Номер семьдесят четыре, группа А.

Потом он перешел кровати Адольфа и там задержался подольше. Проверил реакцию его зрачков, Судя по всему, у Адольфа была травма головы. Разумеется, плюс к лучевой болезни, которую они должны были получить все. Адольфу досталась группа B.

Врач вскоре ушел, оставив все записи своему ассистенту. А пленных разделили – тех, что назначили в группу А, перевели в другую палату.

\- Кажется, мне в палату для выздоравливающих, — пошутил Олаф.

Тревожно глядя ему вслед, Адольф постарался ободряюще улыбнуться.

* * *

В палате их собралось десять человек везунчиков. Тех, кто почти не пострадал, отделался легкими ушибами. Из его эскадрилья здесь оказалось трое. Кроме него — два молодых лейтенанта, только недавно пришедших в эскадрилью из учебки. Фельсенбург и Канмахер. Едва завидев Олафа, они тут же подошли к нему. Фельсенбург поддерживал друга под руку. Тот припадал на левую ногу.

\- Мой командир, — с надеждой выдохнул Фельсенбург. — Кто-то еще выжил?

\- Адольф, больше я не видел, — ответил Олаф.

Их оставили в этом помещении на сутки, дважды приносили еду. Потом снова пришел врач.

* * *

Если Закат на самом деле существовал, то Олаф готов был поручиться, что там холодно, а не жарко. Сквозь стекло его капсулы мало что было видно. Поверхность имела одностороннюю прозрачность. В этом белом безмолвии, как бабочка в своем коконе, в безвременье и тишине, он провел уже много времени. Час, неделю, месяц?.. Он не мог сказать с уверенностью.

После тщательного медицинского обследования — кажется, его так не проверяли и при поступлении в летное! — его положили в капсулу.

\- Необходимо для лечения лучевой болезни, новый метод, — сухо пояснил ему врач, втыкая иглу в вену. По прозрачной трубке побежала малиновая жидкость. Крышку капсулы закрыли, в воздухе запахло чем-то цветочным, и Олаф уснул.

Потом капсулу все-таки открыли. Дрожащий, замерзающий, Олаф вывалился на руки санитаров. И снова были обследования

\- Вы знаете, возможно, я стану великим ученым, — задумчиво сказал врач несколько дней спустя, осматривая Олафа. Тот промолчал, ожидая продолжения.

\- Человек — удивительная вещь. Он хрупок, но в нем скрыт большой потенциал. Вот сейчас, в эпоху ядерных войн. Что при облучении откажет раньше — человек или электроника? Часто бывает, что человек… Электронику все совершенствуют и совершенствуют, а человеческое тело… Пилоты пьют препараты, чтоб уменьшить влияние радиации, но что в этом толку, если при определенном пороге — и низком пороге! — наступает мгновенная смерть? Оружие еще работает — а человек уже мертв. Если бы нам удалось повысить эту границу… — он задумчиво посмотрел на Олафа, будто решая, сможет ли он понять все величие мысли. — И вот вам выпала удача помочь в моем изобретении. У нас есть некоторые успехи… И некоторые побочные эффекты. Вот вам сейчас не холодно?

Олаф кивнул. У него зуб на зуб не попадал.

\- Очень интересно, — сказал врач.

* * *

Пленных, или испытателей, — как их звал врач, который так и не представился, — держали вместе. Сначала их было десять, но с каждой неделей становилось все меньше. Не возвращался то один, то другой. Конвой, отводивший Олафа в лаборатории, на вопросы не отвечал.

Их облучали разными типами частиц, их проверяли на стойкость к высоким температурам — внезапный побочный эффект. Им ставили капельницы с неизвестными препаратами, их — Олаф не был уверен — заражали чем-то. По крайней мере, неделя слабости и судорог у каждого пленного о чем-то говорила.

Скоро их осталось только четверо.

* * *

На новом месте было не хуже и не лучше. Их четверка по-прежнему была вместе, содержали их так же, под замком. Регулярно проводили медобследования — Олаф уже привык — и больше не помещали в тепловые и радиационные камеры.

Утром четвертого дня на базе им выдали высотные костюмы без знаков различия и под охраной вывели на летное поле. Над серым бетоном полосы поднималась рубиновая заря. Она окрашивала стальные туши стоящих самолетов в нежные оттенки золотого и алого. От бетона тянуло холодом, но не так, как бывает на севере, в Дриксен или даже Хексберг. Почти по-весеннему.

Олаф не знал, куда именно их привезли — с ними никто не говорил, а в грузовом отсеке самолета, в котором они летели, не было иллюминаторов. Но в воздухе пахло топливом, металлом и солью, и Олаф подумал, что они могут быть где-то на побережье Померанцевого моря. Это было логично: сюда наверняка не долетели дриксенские ракеты и не дошли облака ядерного пепла.

На чужой земле, у чужого, теплого, а не знакомого студеного моря, на вражеском аэродроме Олаф внезапно почувствовал себя дома. Сердце сжало тоской: дома уже не было. Не было больше его эскадрильи, базы в Метхенберге, ставшей ему родной. Белого здания с учебными классами, пустоши за столовой, заросшей полынью… Он крепче сжал зубы, пережидая боль.

Как оказалось, вывели их на поле не просто полюбоваться рассветом. На рулежную дорожку выполз еще один самолет. Тип «астэра», один из самых лучших орбитальных истребителей фрошеров. Хищный нос целился в горизонт, узкие стреловидные крылья сейчас с тонким металлическим свистом меняли геометрию, становясь во взлетное положение.

\- Хороша звездочка? – спросил сзади кто-то на дриксен, с сильным акцентом.

Олаф обернулся. К ним подошли фрошеры. Впереди других стоял улыбающийся военный. Смотрел на Олафа.

Улыбка у него была вроде и дружелюбная, а вроде и нет. Ветер шевелил вьющиеся волосы — куда длиннее, чем было разрешено по уставу в Дриксен. На летный комбинезон он накинул куртку. Воротник со знаками различий прятался в тени, и сейчас Олаф не мог разобрать, сколько там крылышек. Олаф рассматривал фрошера, за спиной того маячили уже знакомые врачи, а фрошер все ждал ответа.

\- У нас их называют «закатными тварями», — ответил Олаф. Сзади него одобрительно хмыкнул Руперт, а Олаф почувствовал неудовольствие за свою глупую эскападу. Вот надо же было стараться задеть неизвестного военного…

Но тому, кажется, понравилось. Блеснули в улыбке зубы.

\- Закатная тварь для Бешеного, неплохо! – почти дружески сказал он. И продолжил, переходя на официальный тон. – Ротгер Вальдес, командующий базой «Марикьяра», – и протянул руку.

Это было странно, это было почти неприлично. Между ними была многолетняя вражда двух народов, между ними выжженной равниной лежали города по обе стороны границы. И все-таки Вальдес протягивал ладонь.

Олаф сжал ее, твердо и коротко. Не обращая внимание на тихий недовольный комментарий врача: «Создатель, что за церемонии», назвал свое имя, но не присвоенный ему здесь номер и не свое звание, которое теперь ничего не значило.

\- Олаф Кальдмеер. Эскадрилья «Ноордкроне».

Точно так же Вальдес поздоровался со всеми дриксенцами, и они, по примеру Олафа, назвали свои имена.

Потом Вальдес снова обратился к Олафу:

\- Какой у вас был позывной?

\- Eiskalte, как бы перевести на талиг… — Олаф задумался.

\- Ледяной, — помог Вальдес. И внезапно хлопнул его по плечу. — Вы были хороши в Агарисе!

Олаф нахмурил лоб, вспоминая. Последние международные соревнования в технических видах прошли два года назад, в столице Агарии. Тогда он принимал там участие. С соперником из Талига они шли в зачете рядом, и только напряжением всех сил — своих и крылатой машины — Олафу удалось вырвать победу. Десятые доли балла решили дело, и на пьедестале почета он пожимал руки своим соперникам. Как сейчас это сделал Вальдес.

Вальдеса он, конечно, тогда видел. Но это было мимолетно, и он давно забыл его лицо. А уж говорить — они тогда не сказали больше пары поздравительных фраз.

\- Что ж, — вновь посерьезнел Вальдес. — Господа пилоты, надеюсь, вы уже знаете, что станете испытателями новой, облегченной модификации «астэры»? Понимаю, что гораздо больше вам бы хотелось испытывать своих «лебедей», а еще лучше — убраться отсюда как можно дальше, но…

Олаф не стал перебивать Вальдеса, уточняя, что испытывать будут, похоже, не «астэры», а их. Врач только нетерпеливо вздохнул. Ему было скучно.

\- Если испытания будут без происшествий, — ухмыльнулся Вальдес, обращаясь в первую очередь к молодым пилотам, — то с нашей стороны могу обещать хорошие условия и даже немного развлечений. А теперь идите сюда.

Пара техников в это время уже подкатила к «астэре» лестницу, пилот откинул фонарь кабины и вылез.

Вальдес пропустил Олафа вперед и вслед за ним поднялся по лестнице. Наверху у нее была площадка, с которой удобно было попадать в кабину — та была на высоте больше человеческого роста.

\- Внутрь, — приглашающе указал он Олафу.

Садиться в незнакомый истребитель было немного странно. Осторожно перекинув ногу через борт и опираясь на спинку, Олаф сел. Чуть под другим углом располагалось кресло, неудобно торчали рычаги управления, но кабина казалась свободнее, чем на «лебеде».

Вальдес уселся на согнутые ноги, давая место на площадке лестницы остальным пилотам, подвинулся к самому краю, оперся рукой об изголовье кресла, практически нависая над Олафом.

\- Ближе, ближе, чтобы всем было видно, — подозвал он. Четыре головы нависли над кабиной. Охрана и врачи столпились на земле.

Олаф с интересом рассматривал расположение приборов, отмечал, куда фрошерские конструктора поместили тумблеры.

\- Итак, господа пилоты, эту «астэру» избавили от лишнего веса. У нее нет дополнительного защитного кожуха в кабине, и тут стало довольно просторно. Насколько тут будет жарко и какое излучение — вы выясните на практике, — начал Вальдес лекцию. — Вам в ваших полетах понадобятся всего несколько приборов, — он ткнул пальцем в приборную доску. — Это указатель высоты, датчик температуры в кабине, датчик радиации и часы. Во время полета вы должны будете вести запись в голосовом блокноте о своем самочувствии. По высоте делайте отметки каждые четыре тысячи хорн, по температуре — каждые десять градусов. Радиация — по сигналу.

Уже рассветало, и Олаф мог видеть, как отчаянной надеждой загорались глаза его более молодых товарищей. Вальдес тоже это видел.

\- Самое главное, — в его голосе пролилась капля сочувствия, удивив Олафа, — не пытайтесь лезть в управление. Оно полностью механически заблокировано, полет будет проходить на автопилоте или — в экстренном случае — под управлением оператора. За попытку разблокировать управление, если при этом вы как-то повредите машину… — он задумался, еще глубже наклонился в кабину, почти ложась на Олафа, которому некуда было отодвинуться из обнимающего его ковша кресла. — Придется придумать вам наказание. А фантазия у меня богатая, проверять — не советую, — закончил он, вдруг посмотрев Олафу в глаза и быстро подмигнув.

* * *

Первый вылет достался, ожидаемо, Олафу. Ему принесли шлем, врач, с трудом поднявшись к кабине, еще раз повторил ему инструкции. Вальдес сам помог затянуть ремни привязной системы и пожелал удачи перед тем, как захлопнуть фонарь кабины.

Было странно взлетать, чувствуя себя пассажиром. На Олафа вдруг навалилось чувство одиночества, сжало грудь — или, может, это просто высотный костюм сейчас обнимал его, не давая перегрузке быстрого взлета бросить всю кровь в голову.

Олаф, опустив светофильтр на шлеме, с щемящим чувством смотрел на алую реку рассвета, на стремительно уменьшающуюся под ним темную, изрезанную ниточками рек землю, а вскоре — на голубое сияние атмосферы на враз выгнувшемся полукругом горизонте. Олаф сотни раз наблюдал эту картину, но никогда не уставал удивляться ей снова. Возможно, только ради этих видов и стоило летать.

Кэртиана уменьшалась, самолет, судя по высотомеру, уже преодолел линию Инголса, выходя из атмосферы. Он свернул ставшие бесполезными крылья, уменьшая свою площадь поражения. На этих высотах правили бал автоматические военные спутники и высотные самолеты — типа «астэры», уничтожающие эти спутники. И, если повезет, баллистические ракеты, запускаемые с поверхности. Над планетой, одна за другой, загорались далекие звезды.

Олаф записывал все свои ощущения, как и было сказано. Впрочем, записывать было особо нечего — температура в кабине росла, самочувствие становилось все более удовлетворительным, и только когда потек пластик на кнопке микрофона, Олаф почувствовал, что ему стало жарковато.

Он не знал, была ли подключена связь, но нажал кнопку, смотря, как она приклеивается к его перчатке, и доложил:

\- Говорит номер семьдесят четыре, Олаф Кальдмеер, — он не знал, зачем добавил имя. — В кабине разрушаются полимерные элементы. Температура — сто пятьдесят шесть, высота сорок три тысячи, радиационный фон...

\- Вас поняли, — тут же раздался в наушниках голос Вальдеса, — как вы себя чувствуете?

\- Самочувствие нормальное, – ответил Олаф. Он сам не верил тому, что происходило, однако факты были налицо. Что сделали врачи с его телом, что оно выдерживало такое?

\- Хорошо, сохраняйте спокойствие. Вы сейчас будете снижаться.

Олаф прикинул, насколько вырастет температура во время торможения в плотных слоях атмосферы. Всю систему управления в кабине точно придется менять. Выдержала бы электроника… О том, выдержит ли он сам, он решил не думать.

\- Сохраняйте спокойствие, — снова сказал голос Вальдеса в наушниках. — Сделаете пару витков вокруг планеты, обзорная экскурсия за счет заведения. Траектория будет пологой.

В треске помех вроде бы раздались еще чьи-то голоса, кто-то возражал, но Олаф не смог дослушать: связь отключилась.

Падала высота, облака, застилающие землю, становились все ближе, и температура продолжала расти.

Олаф смотрел, как свечным воском течет ручка управления. Ее форма, сделанная для удобной хватки, оплывала, черный пластик маслянисто блестел. Первая капля побежала вниз, пятная титан рукоятки.

Легкое потрескивание, идущее отовсюду и ниоткуда, привлекло внимание Олафа. Он покрутил головой, пытаясь понять, в чем дело. Потом кинул взгляд на свои колени — съеживаясь, как змеиная шкурка, плавилась ткань высотного костюма. Она темнела, из апельсиново-оранжевой становясь кирпичной, кабину наполнил сладковатый запах синтетических смол. Мелкие трещинки побежали по стеклу фонаря, деля его на много мелких шестигранных ячеек. Но пока оно держало, многослойное, надежное.

Олафу становилось трудно дышать, воздух, насыщенный испарениями плавящегося пластика, жгучей отравой входил в легкие. На вдохе схватывало где-то в груди, резало мгновенной болью, а потом снова отпускало. Олаф старался дышать медленнее; хотел было перейти на питание от бортовой резервной системы — но не смог. Шланг, ведущий к маске, сворачивался, медленно растекаясь.

Олаф хотел еще раз связаться с землей. Ему нечего было сказать, и все-таки он хотел в последний раз услышать чей-нибудь голос. Пусть это был бы голос фрошера, все равно. Умереть быстро было бы неплохо, но так…

Кнопки для связи с землей — уже не было. Она утекла, оставив после себя черную кляксу.

Олаф бесполезно потрогал пальцем клавишу контакта, после чего с удивлением взглянул на свои руки.

Рукам было больно, но под перчатками было не видно, в чем дело. Олаф стянул одну. Кожа на ладони покраснела, налилась кровью и как-то глянцево блестела. Казалось, она готовится лопнуть, и из нее брызнет жидкость. 

Воздух обжигал легкие уже сам по себе. На приборной панели вспыхнул маленький огонек — это самовозгорелся пластик корпус радиовысотомера. Сколько градусов в кабине, было уже не узнать: экран термометра погас и пошел трещинами.

Олаф сам удивлялся себе, но страха не было. Он не торопился умереть — но в то же время не боялся. Он думал: надо выдержать еще минуту. Просто спокойно просидеть тридцать секунд, это же так мало. Он считал про себя, сосредоточившись на ускользающих секундах жизни... Тяжело, с перебоями, стучало сердце.

Наверное, поэтому Олаф так удивился, когда самолет сильно тряхнуло, ударило колесами о бетон полосы. Он пробежал еще немного и замер, дрожа. Олаф посмотрел сквозь растрескавшийся фонарь — там, на улице, мелькали красные тени пожарных машин.

* * *

В госпитале было скучно. Ему выделили отдельную палату. Охрана стояла по другую сторону двери и в любом случае не имела права с ним говорить. Врачи мучали его недолго — пару раз взяли кровь, тщательно сфотографировали его до и после срезания с него остатков расплавившегося комбинезона, потом все-таки наложили стерильные повязки на несколько вздувшихся на его руках пузырей.

Вальдес пришел вечером, таким поздним, что это уже была почти ночь.

Поморщился, почти вздрогнул, посмотрев в лицо Кальдмеера. Тот бы сам вздрогнул, если бы мог видеть свое лицо. Но он подозревал, что оно ничем не лучше его рук, — распухших и влажно поблескивающих, — разве что без волдырей. На лицо ему повязки накладывать не стали.

Вальдес уселся на стул верхом и улыбнулся краем рта.

\- Вы все-таки испортили мне одну «звездочку», — сказал он с укором.

Олаф, удивленный такой наглостью, не сразу сообразил, что здесь можно ответить.

* * *

Олаф стоял у высоких бронированных дверей. Рядом хмурился охранник, то и дело тревожно посматривая на Олафа. Ему было все равно. Попасть сюда, на аудиенцию к Вальдесу стоило ему огромных усилий.

Дверь открылась резко, едва не ударив Олафа по лбу. Оттуда вылетел и унесся по коридору какой-то вихрастый пилот. Олаф недоуменно взглянул ему вслед и, вежливо стукнув два раза по стали двери, шагнул в кабинет.

Вальдес был там, шагал по комнате от стены к стене, быстрой, легкой, нервной походкой. Обернулся на стук — лицо у него было жесткое, линия челюсти выдавала напряжение.

\- Кого еще… 

Увидев Олафа, он оборвал себя на полуслове.

\- Оставьте нас, — сказал он охране, и дверь за Олафом закрылась.

\- Простите, что беспокою вас, — начал Олаф до того, как Вальдес успел вставить хоть слово. – Но мое дело не ждет. Вы знаете, что сегодня-завтра вы лишитесь двух ваших испытателей «астэр»? Новая машина выдерживает больше человека, два-три полета в день просто убивают пилотов.

\- Все контролируют медики, — нахмурился Вальдес. Он остановил свое движение и присел на край стола.

\- Да, но… — Олаф вспомнил измученное лицо Руперта, в третий раз за день садящегося в кабину. В глазах у него застыло ожидание боли. Из лопнувшей губы стекала капелька крови.

\- Медики обещали, что скоро у нас будет много испытателей. Вы — только первая партия, — ухмыльнулся Вальдес. Олаф глубоко вздохнул, пережидая приступ ярости. Здесь он ничего не мог сделать. Он развернулся на каблуках, шагнул к двери.

\- Постойте, — тихо, на грани слышимости в наступившей тишине сказал Вальдес. — Вы знаете, что вас по состоянию здоровья признали негодным для продолжения эксперимента?

Олаф удивленно обернулся. Вальдес смотрел в пол, глаз его было не разглядеть за опущенными темными ресницами.

Олафа уже несколько дней не выводили из палаты. Но он думал, что дело в каких-то планах медиков.

\- У меня на столе, — продолжал Вальдес, — лежит записка с просьбой предоставить отдельный автономный холодильник для перевозки замороженных органов в центральную лабораторию в Олларии, — он поднял взгляд на Кальдмеера. — Вы догадываетесь, чьи это будут мозг, печень и прочая требуха?

Олаф горько усмехнулся. Вот и послужил науке. Закономерный конец для белой лабораторной крысы…

Вальдес еще несколько секунд посмотрел ему в глаза, а потом круто развернулся и ударил ладонью по столу — раз, другой. Олаф молчал, пережидая непонятный приступ фрошера.

* * *

Тем же вечером Олафа перевели в другую камеру. Впрочем, камеру — не совсем верно. В комнате шесть на шесть шагов было окно, забранное бронестеклом, но тем не менее, это уже был уровень не под землей, как раньше. Скудная обстановка тоже была отчетливо не больничной: кровать не из стали, а из чего-то напоминающего дерево, цветное постельное белье... Олаф удивился, что так могут жить рядовые в Талиге. А потом задумался, действительно ли в типовую комнату он попал.

Что-то было не так. При всей аскетичности обстановке тут был собственный санузел, скрывавшийся за узкой дверью. Тут была тумба, на которой стояла самая настоящая настольная лампа. Олаф не думал, что такой комфорт – необходимое условие для перехода из состояния живого организма в состояние медицинских препаратов, и от этой неизвестности ему было тревожно.

Вальдес вошел без стука. Обошел Олафа и упал на кровать, закидывая руки за голову. Выдохнул утомленно.

\- Вы знаете, что сегодня во время очередного вылета испытатель номер семьдесят четыре сгорел на входе в атмосферу, вместе с самолетом?

У Олафа тревожно кольнуло сердце, прежде чем он осознал, что номер семьдесят четыре — это он сам.

\- Ничего не осталось, совсем. Ну, обломки где-то в Холте упали. Там, конечно, сейчас тушат, ищут пилота… Может, хоть кусочек позвоночника от вас, Олаф, остался. Но я не думаю, нет. Там такие температуры, взрыв топлива опять же…

Он улыбнулся проказливо, смотря на шокированного Олафа, и откатился к стене, похлопал рядом с собой, приглашая:

\- Не стойте, идите сюда.

Олаф на деревянных ногах подошел.

\- Зачем вам это было нужно, господин Вальдес? — спросил он.

Тот не ответил, задумчиво глядя в окно. Там, ревя двигателем, взлетала одна из «астэр».

\- Где вы были во время штурма Хексберга? — зачем-то спросил Вальдес.

\- Вы не знаете? — Кальдмеер тяжело опустился на край кровати. Уткнулся лицом в ладони. Оттуда, из этой слабой защиты от самого себя, ответил: — Моей целью был западный склон хексбергского холма. Предполагалось, что в этом месте будет под водой располагаться шлюз для подводных лодок. Слабое место…

\- Вы знаете, Олаф, я смог после взглянуть на город, — задумчиво сказал Вальдес. — Раньше бы ни за что не спутал Хексберг с Метхенбергом. У вас такой красивый морской собор был, и дома эти. С красными крышами… У нас все-таки было немного южнее, балконы… Так вот, не смог узнать — ни тот, ни другой. Все в сером пепле. Целые барханы, и он все падает, падает… В Хексберге остался стоять только фундамент здания магистрата. Видно, где был центр города. Где вы родились, Олаф? Может быть, я смогу узнать, остался ли жив кто-то из ваших родных.

Олаф не заметил, что Вальдес подполз поближе. Только когда на его колено опустилась смуглая рука и сжала, Олаф вздрогнул, рука, даже сквозь одежду, показалась ему ледяной.

\- У вас был кто-то в Хексберге? — тихо спросил Олаф. Ему не было на самом деле интересно, но он чувствовал, что этого вопроса от него ждут. — Вы многих потеряли?

\- О, знаете, так сразу и не сказать. Семья большая… Юлиана, Элиза, Отто, Мариетт… — он принялся загибать пальцы один за другим. На пятом имени он сжал руку в кулак, замолчал, только вздохнул со всхлипом и рывком перевернулся на живот. Скрипнула кровать, и долго было слышно только судорожное дыхание.

Олаф посидел рядом, потом осторожно положил ладонь на лохматую голову, провел по волосам раз, другой, зарываясь пальцами в гладкие темные пряди. Вальдес не сбросил его руки.

На потемневшем небе давно зажглись россыпи звезд, когда Вальдес наконец лег на спину, расслабленно положил руку плечо Олафа. Тот лежал рядом, — сидеть было тяжело, а лежать — больше негде, разве что на полу. Он уже думал было, что Вальдес уснул.

\- Хотите, — шепнул Вальдес близко-близко, и теплое дыхание коснулось щеки Олафа, — хотите, будет еще одно крушение «астэры»? Одно крушение — один испытатель. Кого лучше? Эверса, Фельсенбурга или, может, Берга?

Его рука, не останавливаясь нигде, поползла по телу вниз, легко надавливая, почти лаская.

Олаф подавил первое желание скатиться с кровати, замер. Рука Вальдеса неожиданно тяжело опустилась на живот, придавила, потом ловко скользнула под рубашку.

\- Фельсенбург, — это было последнее, что сказал Олаф в этот вечер.

* * *

Зато Вальдес оказался неожиданно болтлив.

\- В Агарисе вы были на «лебеде» в сине-белом раскрасе, — говорил он, быстро, будто торопясь, расстегивая свою форму, и одновременно сбрасывая ботинки.

\- На левом борту у вас был нарисован герб, коронованный лебедь, это было красиво и смешно, — он путался в руках, помогая Олафу расстегнуть рубашку. — Ну же, помогите мне, — нахмурился он недовольно, когда Олаф слишком промедлил с тем, чтобы остаться без белья.

\- Мы звали вашу эскадрилью «коронованными гусями», — засмеялся он, вплетая пальцы в волосы Олафа и заставляя его наклониться поближе.

Только целуясь, он молчал. Раздвигал губы языком, недовольно шипел, когда Олаф не хотел разжимать зубов, потом, все-таки добившись своего, вылизывал изнутри рот, толкался в глотку, явно получая от всего этого удовольствие. Олафу было холодно — как и всегда. И немного неприятно от влажных поцелуев.

\- А потом вы надрали нам задницу, — одобрительно прошептал Вальдес, твердой рукой заставляя Олафа перевернуться на живот. Прохладные, мокрые пальцы проехались по копчику, скользнули в ложбинку между ягодицами. Повозились немного, потом Вальдес с довольным стоном протолкнул в Олафа один палец. Повращал им, вытащил, отстранился на мгновение, зашуршал чем-то в темноте.

\- Вы выполняли пилотаж после меня, — рассказывал Вальдес, тяжело навалившись на Олафа. – А я стоял и думал не о том, что сейчас вы обойдете меня, а о том, что хаммерхэд в вашем исполнении просто красив… — он толкнулся в Олафа, член скользнул между бедер. Вальдес направил себя рукой, надавил, зашипел. Олаф закусил подушку, стараясь не застонать, когда усилия Вальдеса все-таки увенчались успехом и Олафа прошило резкой болью.

\- Потом, во время награждения… — Вальдес прервался, застонав, его слова становились все сбивчивее, он тяжело дышал Олафу в затылок, все быстрее двигая бедрами. Олафа подташнивало в те моменты, когда Вальдес толкался в него, задний проход жгло и иногда дергало болью. Он сжимал зубы, дыша на счет. Ему не было жаль себя, только чуть противно, — до чего он докатился, — но он нашел силы задать вопрос:

\- Вы… захотели… отомстить… после моей победы? — голос его прерывался на толчках.

Вальдес на миг остановился, навалился всем весом, вжимаясь до боли, шепнул на ухо:

\- После вашего поражения. После Хексберга. Раньше я хотел другого… — быстро и почти не больно укусил за мочку и толкнулся снова.

* * *

Утром Вальдес, по-военному быстро одевшись, поцеловал вздрогнувшего от этого Олафа в щеку и спросил: 

\- Кого после Фельсенбурга?


End file.
